Big Trouble in Little Ekron
by MingiPie05
Summary: A chesty blond woman wakes up in a strange land where he meets a brutish guard named Oga...What do you mean we're not his real parents? Can the birth of a baby really cause two idiot kings to destroy each other for control over hell? In a land where Furuichi is king anything can happen.
1. Wondering the Woods

Big Trouble in Little Ekron

Ch. 1

A/N: Well my new story has been announced a long time ago and I was finally able to finish the first chapter…I still don't know if I got it all down lol. Well hopefully you like my medieval version of Beezelbub.

Disclaimer: Beezelbub is not owned by me …it owns me

In a tranquil forest, on the outskirts of a little dysfunctional kingdom; a busty blond wearing a black maid outfit appeared to be taking a nap by a flowing river. The sun was high in the sky, warming everything in its sights. The air blew gently, carrying the scent of fresh flowers from a valley nearby. Birds chirped lightly and gaily, other wildlife seemed to have been napping as well on this warm day. With the sun directly above beaming down at the napping figure, she warmed her creamy skin; but perhaps too warm because before long she began to stir.

She brought her hands to her face and covered her eyes, rubbing them gently as she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" With sleep still visible in her eyes she looked around not recognizing anything around her. "I can't remember anything…"

The sun was shining brightly through stained glass windows into the chambers of the Local King of the land. Although noon had come and gone, the king was still fast asleep, still exhausted for his activities the previous night. He had no intention to stir so early in the day but unfortunately like many other events in this king's life, it didn't go as planned. A tall, tan, and muscular guard slammed the door open frightening the king right out of his enormous bed.

"Oye, Kingy, get up lazy ass, your subjects need to talk to you." The guard rudely strolled in and sat at the breakfast table on the balcony, digging into the marvelous spread of fruits, toast, and jams left unattended.

"OGA! How many times do I have to tell you that if you keep waking me up like that I'll have you beheaded!" The king collected himself and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He wrapped himself in his covers and once again dove into his feather soft bed.

"Pfft…Like you could, the whole army wants you dead as well as your people if you don't get your creeper ass out there and talk to them."

"Well, that's why I have you to protect me, and Popadour to talk to the subjects!"

"So you don't care that many of the subjects came with their daughters right?"

Immediately the King flew out of bed and called for his maids and retainers to dress him.

"Oga you Bastard! Why didn't you tell me that my people needed me so badly! What kind of guard are you?" The king was in a furry trying to get himself as presentable as possible in such a short amount of time; meanwhile the guard known as Oga ate the breakfast peacefully completely ignoring the ranting king. Finally, the king was done, and so was the food. The guard walked behind his king and headed down three corridors, two flights of stairs and past one huge line of peasants to enter the audience chamber.

Once at the audience chamber, small frivolous boy sounded a trumpet and announced the arrival of the king.

"THE KING APPROACHES!" The little squire returned to obscurity when all in the room had bowed in unison as the king walked past them all.

A marvelous stone room with royal purple tapestries depicting all of the glorious feats the king had been said to overcome. Whether or not he had actually done any of them, was only known to the king and the head guard; though many certainly had their own opinion on the matter. At the head of the room was a golden throne lavished in red silk and cushioned chairs with a squared marble table stacked to the ceiling with scrolls and lose pages. There sat the royal pompadour sporting advisor Himekawa.

"Good afternoon your majesty, I hope I have been of assistance to you." Himekawa rose from the royal seat and gave the king a deep respectful bow causing his exaggerated hair to bounce hypnotically. "ALL HAIL KING FURUICHI!" The king stood tall with his head held high with pride and sat in his rightful chair.

"ALL HAIL KING FURUICHI! ALL HAIL KING CREEPICHI! ALL HAIL KING FURUICHI!" The crowd yelled back.

King Furuichi's face scrunched up in surprise. "Did…Did they all just say King Creepichi…?" He looked at the crowd still looking confused and hurt. The audience preferred to look elsewhere in the room, deciding not to make eye contact.

"Nah, must be your perverted ears getting the better of you." Oga stood next to his King with his arms crossed looking incredibly bored.

"Are you ever going to show me any kind of respect?" King Furuichi looked at him with furry.

"Your Majesty, what reason does anyone here have to call you King Creepichi?" Himekawa tried to pacify the bewildered king before the situation really derailed.

"You better hurry and serve your people or they might revolt right here and now." Oga's bored reply was enough to snap the king back to his responsibilities.

"Now who was next in line to see their generous king?" Furuichi scanned the room and picked out a lovely maiden that stood next to her father almost at them middle of the line and called her to approach him; needless to say he infuriating many in doing so. Himekawa had started to read a list of subjects in order of need but his advice fell on deaf ears.

"Tell me maiden, what ails you in my kingdom?"

A girl with long blond hair and a great rack approached the king with a timid smile and a slight blush coloring her otherwise creamy white skin.

"My lord, I thank you for taking the time to hear me out but you see, I have no work and have a large family to support. My farm is not on fertile soil and my parents are sick now, I have siblings that are going hungry…If you could please help me find employment I may be able to buy at least a loaf of bread to share with them." The girl looked down to the floor and covered her mouth as her tears threatened to spill from her deep brown eyes.

King Furuichi looked her up and down and jumped with taking her hand in his.

"My dear maiden, worry not, for you king has heard your plea and will not turn you away." The crowd looked at their obnoxious with pride as her story had indeed touched them all. "I may have a full staff but I am certain we can find a place for you to work here at my palace, I will send your wages to the family you desperately want to help." He kissed her hand only to have her take it back to place her hands on her cheeks in happiness.

"Oh, why thank you your majesty, you truly are too kind." King Furuichi had of course loved her words and signaled one of the court maids to take the girl before him.

"Make sure you train her well and place her with the east wing staff." Furuichi threw his head back, letting his short bangs bounce for an added effect. The girl looked at him with a concerned smile. She looked to her side and saw a very short haired girl with a very bored expression had approach them.

"Yes your majesty." She gave a small dignified curtsy bowing her head slightly then turned to address the new comer. "Come with me."

"Oh umm…yes ma'am…" The beautiful blond maiden followed the maid away out of the audience chamber.

"Ahaaa….Oga, have you ever seen a woman more voluptuous than that?" The king had a very visible blush and grin adorning his perverted face.

"If you're not gonna do your job than neither am I, I'd rather just go back home for a bit and relax."

Furuichi turned to his guard that still stood aloof against the stone wall behind the throne chair and threw him a very angered look. "There is something seriously wrong with you."

"I'm sorry to disturb you my King but there is still the matter of the very angry townspeople awaiting your audience." Advisor Himekawa continued to jot away in his scroll and refused to now make any eye contact with the enraged commoners.

Furuichi glance at the crowd and sank low in his chair when he saw their threatening glares. "Oga, help me out here." Advisor Himekawa had begun to call out people according to his list and asking them to form a line either before the king or himself.

"Sorry man, you brought this upon yourself." Oga turned to leave and signaled for one of his junior guards to stand by the king. "Yamamura, make sure they at least leave him alive."

"OGA YOU BASTARD! WHAT DO I PAY YOU FOR!" The king's rants were easily ignored by the lazy guard as he made his way back to the stables.

Once in the stables a horrible shrieking sound could be heard coming from the direction from which he had just come from.

"That idiot's never going to learn to get his shit straight." Oga had found his favorite horse, a strong black horse that absolutely loved kicking the king. This only added to Oga's fondness for the horse. He decided to gather up his troop and let them know that he was taking an unscheduled vacation.

The blond woman had been wondering around the forest she had awoken from for what seemed like half a day. As much as she tried she could not remember why she was asleep in the middle of a forest, or who she was for that matter; every time she tried to remember her head would pound profusely. She had given up on remembering her origin for the time being.

Finally having reached the end of the forest she found a road that took her right into a town filled with bustling people. Walking up to the nearby communal fountain she looks at her reflection and carefully inspects herself. She had stunning emerald eyes, blond silky hair tied up in a bun, with bangs that partially covered her lovely face. She looked around and noticed that people were looking in her direction and whispering amongst themselves. She also had noticed that for the most part they had dark hair and tanner skin, she really looked unique in comparison; even their clothes were completely different than the frilly black dress and long lace up boots. She decided that maybe she would rather keep wondering the woods than to be bothered by these local people. She had turned to leave but was bumped into by a man who appeared to be a guard.

"Hey, you nocked into me…" The man, turned around and eyed who had assaulted him. "…well aren't you a pretty little thing, what say you apologize to me by having a drink with me."

The blond girl merely stared him down before scoffing and turning to walk away without talking to him. The guard became angry and reached out to grab her by the shoulders but was surprised by how fast her reflexes worked and was head first in the fountain before long. Passersby stopped and gawked at the scene.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH…WHO DO YOU THINK ARE!" His fellow guards had by now run to his side and surrounded the woman.

"You knocked into me and now you're going to get your weak comrades to come and help you against one woman." She gave a wicked grin and waited for the first one to charge.

"ARREST THAT BABE AND TAKE HER TO THE CASTLE!" The wet guard slipped on his way out of the fountain.

The blond beauty was about to send her third opponent into the ground but was stopped by a flash of pink hair.

"WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY FATHER'S PATIENT." A girl wearing a ratty old doctor's coat and ratty dress stood between her and the guard.

"Lamia stay out of this, you don't want to get your dad in trouble now would you."

"HEY, THEY'RE ASSAULTING THE DOCTOR'S DAUGHTER NOW!" The village women were outraged at the spectacle. "PERVERTS! PEDOPHILES!"

The villager gathered in an uproar inspired by the blond woman that had stood up to the soldiers; most of inspired by the young pink haired girl that showed no fear in their presence.

"I told you, she is a patient of my father and is of very delicate mind. We do believe it had to do with a previous encounter with one of your men." The girl held an accusatory tone and pointed a steady finger in the direction of the wet soldier that had fallen into the fountain. The villagers closed in on the small group of soldiers who were ready to unsheathe their swords for protection.

"So you're going after helpless patients, and little girls huh?"

"King's dogs!"

"We'll go straight to the king himself to have him punish you all!"

The villagers began to throw pebbles and cabbages. The first soldier had finally made it out of the fountain and ordered his comrades to stand down.

"All you little pricks aint heard the last of us!" He tried to wring out as much water she he could from his uniform but it was still heavy with water. "We'll be back with the elite squad! STRAIGHT FROM THE KING HIMSELF." With a wave of his arm and a short whistle they all retreated on horseback to the road heading to the castle.

A busty old woman approached the girls.

"Go on now Lamia and make sure to hide your friend for a little while." The woman gave a wink before resuming her shopping. The crowd quickly dispersed and went back to their normal lives.

The blond woman was completely confused.

"Come on, I don't want to deal with them when they get back." The pink haired girl grabbed the blond woman's hand and pulled her to the edge of the town just west of the forest from which she had come. "My name is Lamia, I..ummm…I really like how you didn't back down against those thugs." From one second to the next, the once confident and intimidating woman was gone and replaced by a blushing school girl.

"Oh, I umm….nice to meet you Lamia…" Lamia gave her an odd look.

"So what's your name? You don't look like you're from around these parts." The woman didn't respond but kept a soft expression. "It's ok, you don't have to trust me yet, we just met after all." Lamia gave a hearty laugh. "But I do hope that you and I can be great friends, I've always wanted an awesome older sister!" This made the blond woman blush profusely at the compliment. "Well here we are! Home sweet home."

The pair stopped at a very humble hut barely held together by twigs and branches they had probably collected by the woods.

"Come on in, I know it isn't much, but beats waiting around in the town square waiting for those limp dicks to show up again." Lamia almost gave a wicked laugh but was struck rather suddenly by a beaker.

"Language!" An odd blue creature appeared behind Lamia's slumped corpse. "Hello there, I hope my daughter hasn't been causing you any trouble now. My name is Dr. Forcas." The creature now knows as Dr. Forcas reached a slimy looking tentacle arm to shake after tipping a perfectly placed hat.

"Oh I uhh…nice to meet you." The blond woman shook his hand thankful that she appeared to have been wearing long gloves.

"I must apologize for my appearance but I was trying to create a new type of medicine for aching bones for old age patients and well…as you can see it didn't go as planned." Seeing no response from the new guest he continued. "Well now, what brings you to my clinic? An exam? Do you need medicine?"

"No Doc, she isn't here for treatment, I sort of dragged her here…" Lamia covered her head fearing another smack to the head.

"I am very sorry to intrude but I don't…I mean …where am I?" The blond woman looked around puzzled at everything around her.

"My dear, can you not recall where you have been?" The woman simply shook her head. "Well then come closer and let me take a look at you." The little blue doctor creature looked her over, here yes, reflexes, her ears, head, and even took some vials of blood. "Well all I can say is that you have a rather nasty lump on her head there and could mean that you simply have a case of amnesia from the blow."

"Amnesia?" The woman had a look of deep understanding. "Well, I did wake up with a splitting head ache in the middle of the forest; but how did I hit my head in the first place?"

"It could have been anything really, maybe in time you'll remember it all."

"Wow, so you can you remember anything?" Lamia looked her with wild eyes. "What about your name? Can you at least remember your name?"

The pink haired girl posed an excellent question. What was her name? Again the woman tried her best to remember something, looking around she read random words that had been scribbled on pages or the titles of books hoping that maybe something may jog her memory.

"Hi…Hild…something like that." Her head began to pound again. She grabbed her head in agony trying to will this exploding sensation to go away.

"Lamia, her memories must come back at their own pace." The doctor went to his table and grabbed a vial with powder and held it under the woman's nose. She began to relax and eventually let go of her head breathing normally again.

"I just can't…"

"That's all right, well at least now I know that if you get that pain again this crushed up beezleroot will cure it right up.

"Beezle…." Her eyes glazed over as if looking into a far off place and brought a hand up to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Lamia looked a bit shocked.

"No, it's nothing, I guess." A little shocked herself the woman went to sit in a chair.

"Hilda!" The woman looked up immediately at the pink haired girl. "I knew it, it's Hilda!" Lamia bounced cheerfully in place looking very pleased with herself.

"Well, it does seem like you will be needing a name to call yourself by while you're in town; until you get your memories back that is." The doctor went to write in a clean new sheet of paper. "It's a good thing that Lamia brought you here; the streets of this kingdom are not exactly the safest to be."

"Oh, but you didn't see her at the fountain Doc, she sent a guard flying and everything."

"You know they'll just come back, and this time in larger numbers." The doctor turned his attention to Hilda. "You may stay here for now if you wish, but please stay out of the guards' way. It's not that I don't believe you can hold your own, but the people in this village can't take any more riots and chaos."

"I suppose I will have to comply, I do appreciate your generosity." Hilda had weighed her options and found that living here may suit her needs for the moment; until she gets her memories back. "If there is any way that I can pay back your generosities please do not hesitate to ask."

"Haha, don't worry about it, but if you could please make sure this one stays out of trouble it'd be a great help." He pointed to Lamia who huffed in response. "Well, I have work to do…Lamia, make sure you take Hilda around and show her the way the city is run; make her blend in as best as possible." With that said he disappeared into his treatment room.

"Come on Hilda, I'll give you a tour of everything today!"

'Hilda, I suppose I don't hate it.' Hilda thought to herself, as the pink haired one named Lamia pulled her around by the hand and talked non-stop for the next four hours.

"OH….my lord..." The new maid was panting at her rigorous activities. "Oh yes…my king…yes…" The king of the land was very much hard at work getting to know his new personal maid. Her willingness please him made the king very happy, he even had tears of pure joy as he gave his full hearted thrusts into the young maid.

"Oh ho, you serve your kingdom well my dear." The happiness he felt was the unimaginable. Having such a beautiful girl writhing in ecstasy beneath him turned him on even more. He marveled at her small breasts with perky nipples bouncing with his rhythm; and the way she played with herself, rubbing her little nub and twisting it between her delicate little fingers, while he filled her completely was enough to send him over the edge. "Oh…my sweet girl, you make my cock feel so good…" His increasing groans meant his end was almost near.

"You're highness….please…let me…swallow it…" The maid panted between erratic thrusts. The king's face was almost in shock at her very pleasurable request and before he could think about it she had pushed him off and was down on her knees grabbing him by the base and started pumping him slowly.

"So my king, will you allow me to use my mouth." She licked her lips after requesting permission.

Furuichi almost died of a heart attack at her words, he just couldn't believe how eager she was to please him. She must really be in love with her king. Rather than telling her to proceed, her answer came in the form of his hand grabbing her head and thrusting into her mouth. She took him in completely right away and sucking in giving a tighter sensation to his member.

"Oh fuck!" The king was beside himself. He could feel her warm wet touch swirl around his base and circle the head, suckling the button of the tip then trailed her tongue down to his base where she suckled harder. "Oh…fuck…that feels so good…" His breathing was threatening to stop. "I…I'm…gonna…"

"Please my lord, let me have it…." She looked up at him innocently while stroking him vigorously. That was enough to send him over the edge and before he could react to anything his white liquid shot out raining over the maid's cute face; a few more delicate strokes and just a bit more dripped to coat her small perky breasts. She sat back on the floor with her eyes closed panting while she regained her breath.

Furuichi stood on shaking knees enjoying the site of a naked girl drizzled with his seed. He looked on to see it slowly drip down from the top of her right cheek down to the corner of her mouth, he watched her delicate little finger come up to wipe of the liquid and place it in her mouth where he could almost see her tongue swirling around tasting it.

"Mmmmm….your majesty is very delicious…" Her crimson little eyes opened slightly to give him a sultry look. "Is there anything else I may do for you sir?"

Furuichi had finally gotten his legs to work enough to stagger to his bed and throw himself on it, not bothering to dress, before collapsing on the floor. This day was just too incredible for him. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't even heard the maid speak to him and barely noticed when she had dressed.

"Well, if there is nothing more for me to do I shall resume my work." The girl gave a small curtsy and walked to the door.

"Aaahhh…wait…." The girl stopped with her hand on the door knob and a very surprised cute face. 'OH man she is super cute..' "What is your name?"

The girl gave a lovely smile and tilted her head slightly. "My name is Satura my lord." With that said she walked out the door.

'Ah, it's just so good to be king, THANK YOU FATHER FOR DYING!' King Furuichi reveled in the glow of his happiness. 'I can't wait to rub it in Oga's face that I King Furuichi have lost my royal V-card to the most adorable maid in my castle.' The king was exhausted by all his thoughts and past activities and before long was fast asleep with a huge eerie grin on his face.

Outside the door the maid named Satura leaned and willed her hearing to listen closely for what the master might be doing. After some time and patience she finally heard light snoring.

'Sch…so that fucker fell asleep…ugh what a pig.' She smoothed out her uniform and checked her face in a hallway mirror hoping she had wiped herself clean. 'Ugh, it's in my hair too.' She took out a small handkerchief and cleaned up the last spots of cream in her bangs. 'It's just too quiet around here; he must really not know what has happened in his kingdom.'

"Satura, are you slacking off?" A tall maid known to be the head maid of the special group of maids stood before her with her hands on her hips.

Satura looked away sheepishly. "No ma'am, I was just coming from…umm…" She shuffled her feet trying to look as embarrassed as possible.

The tall maid looked in the direction from which she was coming from and sighed.

"You must be braver than all of us, go to the baths and then resume your work."

"Yes ma'am."

"Just call me Nene." Nene gave the little maid's shoulder a reassuring squeeze then walked away.

'Hmph, this castle is just full of morons. This will be a piece of cake.' Maid Satura did as she was told and before long was back at work and looking for more secrets to uncover. 'I'll report back to Gaza in a week's time.'

A/N: Well I didn't think the first chapter would be so long, but hopefully I can keep it up the story, Please leave lots and lots of reviews, it fuels my desire to write more. Love to hear from you all.


	2. So there is a spy?

Big Trouble in Little Ekron

Ch. 2

To all that left a review thank you very much for the love, I hope that my writing does not disappoint you and as for where is Baby Beel, that is yet to be read ;). Don't worry I know exactly when he comes in to play and it's not too far off in the future. Remember, Hilda doesn't even know who she is, but do other know perhaps? Continue to read and find out. Also about the description, I know it sucks but I have no clue what to write for it, I'll change it later if the right muse hits me.

A/N: I disclaim to disclaim that I disclaim owning any of the characters from the Beezelbub in any way.

"So there you have it Hilda, the whole town in a nutshell." Lamia had taken Hilda on a tour of the whole town, complete with historical background and a tour of the best places for the younger crowd to hang out.

"This place seems very busy…" Hilda seemed uninterested in the town and its people.

"Oh come on Hilda, you could at least try and look impressed!" Lamia huffed. "I know you were looking at those boys while we were walking around the town."

Hilda looked at the pink haired girl with a genuinely surprised look. "Boys?"

Lamia put on a very sly smile. "You know, the baker's son who gave you a croquette, and how about the smith's apprentice that almost hammered his own hand when you walked by."

Hilda honestly racked her mind trying to recall the people her new friend had pointed out. "Nope, I don't know what you're talking about." Hilda continued to walk and continuing to take no notice at the stares and whispers whirling around her. "I am hungry though, does this town have any places to eat?"

Lamia sighed heavily. "Of course, we just passed one of the best taverns in the city remember?" Hilda's expressionless face said it all. "Oh, never mind, it's this way." Hilda followed her back to the heart of the town to a large wooden tavern with a roof made of straw. In the doorway of the tavern was a portly woman sweeping out some dust probably brought in by the drunken patrons. The woman's hair was messy and her apron could use a deep treatment wash, but she still greeted passers by and beckoned them to come in for a spill. Lamia walked up to her and gave her a polite greeting.

"Oh Lamia, long time no see, how's your father? Not giving him a hard time again are ya?"

Lamia looked embarrassed. "Madam! I don't give anyone a hard time, as a student of medicine it's my job to learn all I can from patients and research!"

The woman laughed and ruffled the girl's hair. "Just as spirited as ever, well now who have we hear." She looked at Hilda up and down as if looking for something to comment on. "Why you're just as lovely as the worthless lot say."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hilda." Hilda had a small blush, though she wasn't sure if the woman had just complimented her or insulted her.

"Oh come now, don't be shy, of course we all know about the mad woman that stood up to those bully guards. Come on in and enjoy a game hen on the house."

"Thank you umm…"

"Call me Madam." The woman ushered Hilda and Lamia in and sat them at the cleanest table available away from her usual rowdy crowd.

Lamia took the opportunity to play tour guide again and began to point to the more well known people that sat around the tavern; each of them already having laid eyes on the tall blond lady sitting at the back table.

"I think you're the belle of the ball Hilda." Again Hilda never made eye contact with anyone and just refused to acknowledge that she was attracting so much attention.

"Hmph…nothing but drunken men."

"Ha, so you did notice."

Hilda said nothing and just closed her eyes and sipped on a cup of water that had been brought to their table. Soon a delicious looking roasted chicken was brought to table and Hilda was forced to look up as Madam had personally carved it for her.

"Here you go, enjoy! Now I better go see what those morons are doing to my tavern." Hilda had finally noticed a group of rowdy guys getting into an argument over their card game.

"You're a no good cheat that's what you are!"

"You calling me a cheat!"

"Yeah, you fat ugly baboon!"

"Why you motherfucker….POW!..." one of the green haired boys there decided to throw the first punch and sent the brown haired man clear across the place.

"No one calls my brother a cheat except me!"

"That's it Get 'em boys!" The brown haired guy called his group that had been sitting around like regulars and surrounded the green haired brothers.

"Hehehe…fine by me, looks like my good 'ol knife is gonna get some action today!" The green haired hooligan licked his knife, just too happy to oblige in a fight today.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP DOUBLE TWIT TWINS!" Madam showed no fear in grabbing both the green haired boys by the shirt necks and dragging away from the fight. "I won't have you both messing up my tavern again!"

"Stay out of this you dried up old bitch!" The brother with glasses yelled back fighting the woman to let him go.

"OLD BITCH!" The woman tossed him clear across the tavern smashing him into a table and knocking over clean cups and dishes.

"Hey, how dare you treat my brother like that, don't you know who we are!?"

"I don't give a flying rats ass if you're the king himself, don't cause trouble in MY TAVERN!" And with that said the second brother was sent flying across the room and out the door.

"Ryuichi wait for me! We'll be back you crone!"

The madam turned around to look at the other men still hanging around. "Anyone else wanna mess up my place?"

The men shook their heads rapidly.

"Good, now pay your tabs and get the fuck out!" The men did wait to be told a second time and threw their shares of the bill on the table and ran out. "Those good for nothing sons of bitches, just look at my poor bar, it's gonna take me half the day just to clean it all up."

"Let me help you Madam." Hilda stood behind her with a wicked smile.

"Oh now don't worry deary I'll find a way to get it all done." Madam smiled at the girls offer.

"No, I must insist, I would be happy to help any woman who can fight like that." Hilda gave a small bow. Lamia still sat in her chair too petrified to stand up, yet still found the strength to chew on the chicken leg.

Madam gave a hardy laugh. "Alright then, but I also insist on payin ya for yer time, no sense in a pretty gal like you to waste away at a place like this for free." She gave Hilda a wink and handed her a clean dish cloth.

"Hilda, you're going to clean all this?" Lamia looked around at the horrible mess the boys had made.

"Yes, please go on home and help the doctor, I'll find my way back when I'm done." Hilda grabbed an apron that had been left on the bar and tied it on. "Thank you for showing me around." She gave Lamia a small smile and got to work.

"Yeah, I'll come for you by sundown." Lamia waved and ran out of the bar. Although she would like to stay and help her new friend, she knew that she'd only get in the way if more patrons like the ones before show up. For now the best she could do was to go home and study at her father's side.

"Come on red tails, keep it up!" Nene, head maid of the special maids group had her squad of maids running laps around the stables. "Let's hustle ladies!"

"MA'AM!" The girls answered back.

"Alright good job girls, now fall in." Nene signaled to her squad to line up in front of her. Once assembled she took role.

"Chiaki good job with your aim and focus. Yuka keep your focus! Ryoko can you at least pretend to be working out like the rest of us? Kaoru I'd like to see more viciousness and less boredom. Aoi…Aoi?...Does anyone know where Aoi is?" Nene looked a bit confused. She was sure that Kunieda was here at the beginning of the practice.

"Nene, I know exactly where she went." Yuka pointed a thumb in the direction of the men's fitness arena behind the stables.

"Why didn't anyone tell me, come on we have to give her our full support!" Kaoru rallied the girls to go spy on their team mate, though Nene had that distinct feeling she really just wanted to skip practice again.

The girls casually made their way over to the edge of the barn and looked around as if nothing was the matter.

"Look, over there." Chiaki was able to spot their absentee member across the field sparing with the special men's squad. An average sized girl with long dark blue hair tied into a high pony tail stood in a battle stance against Hajime Kanzaki, third cadet of the Akuma Squad.

"I don't usually beat up little girls." Kanzaki roughly racked his knuckles readying himself for a simple fight.

"Funny, I could say the same thing." Kunieda showed no emotion. Kanzaki made the first move by trying to land an uppercut punch to the chin but was dodged with ease as Kunieda rolled away and retaliated with a swing of her wooden sword straight to his thigh.

"Ahh…you bitch."

"You're not going to start crying now are you?" Kanzaki sprang back to face her and tried to land a kick to her midsection but once again was met with a block from her sword. Kanzaki tried with all his might to land any hit on the woman but was always met with the same wooden sword.

The guys had by now formed a circle around the dueling pair instigating the fight. The Red Tail Squad had by now joined in the circle and started joining in the taunting and cheering.

"Yeah that's our sister come on Aoi put him in the ground!" Yuka was by far the loudest.

"Hmph, that boy's got about 2 more years of serious training if he ever intends to beat out Aoi." From the corner of her eye Nene spotted the very reason her team mate was over hear showing off her skills. Tatsumi Oga. "Well, if it isn't the lazy demon himself, aren't you going to come cheer your friend on?"

"Nah, what's the point, Aoi's way more experienced than him so you know he'll lose." Oga continued to sit on a crate and lean on a post chewing on a toothpick.

"What was that you fucken bastard? You think I'll lose?" Kanzaki fumed at his words.

"Have you landed a hit yet?"

"Shut up!" His momentary distraction was enough to give Kunieda the opening she needed to render him immobile. She sunk her wooden sword in the ground using it to send her powerful kick to his face.

"Looks like I win."Kunieda stands proud taking her weapon out of the ground and placing it over her shoulder in a most dramatic fashion.

The boys cheered Kunieda on still standing in a ring around the sparing area. The girls even joined in to praise the strength of their member. Nene noticed Kunieda casually trying to see Oga's reaction and decided to bring him to the party. She turned to call him over but when she looked at the box he had been sitting on he was already gone.

"Where the hell did that fucker go?"

"Nene where…?" Kunieda had walked over to Nene hoping their plan had worked.

"Sorry Aoi but it seems he got away…again."

Kunieda mentally kicked herself for losing control like that. "I don't know what you're talking about, let's go we have practice."

Oga dragged himself to the throne room where King Furuichi sat in his golden chair lined in perfect sat. To the right of the king was the king's royal advisor Himekawa reading to the king from a little book he kept in the breast pocket of his coat.

"Yo, Royal Creep, you called?"

"REGARD ME AS YOUR KIND PEASANT!"Furuichi yelled at the disrespectful guard.

"Oga thank you for coming so quickly." Himekawa decided to chime in before the two began a war of the idiots.

"Whatever, now what's this about?"

"I've been sent word that there's a menace in the village beating up the guards and starting riots."

"Yeah, so?" Oga picked his ear.

"You are to go to the village and find this menace and make them fall in line!" Furuichi sat in his chair looking as powerful as he possibly could.

"Ok and who is the person I'm looking for?"

"…." Himekawa and Furuichi both looked at each other and then looked at the report again.

"It doesn't seem to say, it was a vague description of a very powerful blond person with green eyes that wore all black." Himekawa looked over the report yet again. "Proceed with caution as this individual seems highly skilled and dangerous. That's all it said."

"Well there you have it Oga, find this sucker and let him know who's boss." Furuichi stated.

"And why exactly am I to go all the way back home just to find this person?"

Furuichi stopped Himekawa before he had a chance to reply. "Don't you get it? This person thinks he's way tougher than you and now he has a whole squad and village thinking that he's the most powerful brawler out there."

Oga felt anger in the pit of his stomach, and new found fire began to stir. The thought of being second best to someone was a foreign concept to him.

"Well now, if he's so tough then I will make sure to check him out." Oga stormed out of the castle and before the end of the night was packed and ready to head out in the morning to the heart of the village in question.

Himekawa sat alone in his quarters and wrote a detailed report about the day's events. 'Can't believe how those two conduct themselves, honestly it's easier to train monkeys than it is to run a country with those two as leaders of anything.' Himekawa sat in his chair and sipped on some wine to calm his throbbing head.

"Thank you for coming so late in the evening." Himekawa continued to sit comfortably not bothering to face a quiet maid that had entered his room through a secret passage behind a painting of himself.

"I have what you requested."

"Oh."

"She is indeed from _that_ lord's castle, and is looking for someone."

"I see, and do you know who she is looking for?"

"It would seem that information is unknown even to them at the moment, but they are certain this person is in Krassmore village."

"Any other details about this person or why there is a spy here?"

"I only overheard her say that our King is oblivious to the significance of this land."

The chat between advisor and spy was interrupted by the sounds of love making coming from the King's room a couple of rooms down.

"OH MY LORD, YES YES, HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!"

The pair became uncomfortable and sported light blushes.

"Thank you Chiaki, please keep me informed of anything new." Chiaki gave a respectful bow and exited the same from where she came. Himekawa was left alone to ponder the new information and decided to head to the library to study up on the history of this land; besides he didn't think he'd get much sleeping done this night.

"Well played young Lord, but you will have to be cleverer than that."

"PLEASE MY LORD CUM IN MY MOUTH!"

"Ugh…." Himekawa now knew there was really no getting peaceful sleep tonight.

It was finally the end of the night and the Tavern was officially closed. Madam looked around and couldn't believe her eyes, no one would have guessed that just moments ago the tavern was full of idiotic men gambling, fighting, and all over destroying the place. It had only been a couple of minutes into closing time and the place was already spotless.

"Madam, is there anything else that should be cleaned?"

"My word Hilda, you are a genuine miracle worker." Madam had a tear in her eye. "For the first time in over twenty years I'll be able to go home and have a hot bath and it's all thanks to you my dear." Hilda took this as a sign that she was no longer required.

"Well I must get back to the doctors house."

"Hilda, if you're looking to earn some extra cash feel free to come back anytime, I'll hire ya as a bar gal and you can help me keep this place in tip top shape."

"Thank you for the kind offer, I will think about it."

Hilda walked back hoping she wouldn't get lost on her way to the doctors house; it was rather difficult considering she'd only been in town for two nights and the only light out to guide her was the moon. Thank fully she hadn't gotten lost and found the same rickety old house on the edge of the forest. She walked in slowly hoping not to wake anyone and for the first time really took a look around. The floor was nothing but dirt, dirty dishes everywhere, and no real comforts. She found Lamia lying in stack of hey with a ratty old blanket over it; she assumed the doctor had the same.

"I don't really make much as the town doctor you know, people around here don't make enough." Hilda caught Dr. Forcas coming out of his lab room. "People pay what they can and but even when they have nothing… well I simply just cannot turn them away." He threw a spare ratty blanket over Lamia.

"You seem to be a good doctor." Hilda still showed no expression to give away any emotion she might have felt; though with only the moon to light the room there was very little chance anyone could see.

"Good night." Just as quickly and mysterious as he came, Dr. Forcas disappeared into his room. Hilda found a spot to lie in for the night next to Lamia and thought long and hard over the day's events.

"Good night Lamia."

A/N: Well there you have it, the next chapter in this new adventure. Hope it lives up to the expectations. Remember, the more reviews you leave the faster I write. Also, if you like my writing style check out my other ongoing story featuring the Soul Eater cast: It 'Started with a Promise…' Until next time kiddies.


	3. And so they meet

Big Trouble in Little Ekron

Ch. 3

A/N: Ok so I apologize deeply for not updating sooner but you know how it can get when juggling job, school, forces of good and evil, and did I mention there's a new cat terrorizing my house? 0_0 seriously I think it hates me…_…_

As always please review and feed my creative soul with your love :D Remember the more reviews I get the more I'm motivated to update … and this time I swear I'll update….!

"Come on Oga, why are you being such a hard ass about it?"

"I don't have time to waste on a prick like you." Oga was packing to leave.

"That's Oga for ya' always wanting the glory for himself." Tojo was sitting comfortably on the fence of the horse pen hacking away at a piece of wood with his skinning knife. "If there's a strong mother fucker out there then I want a chance at him too."

"Pft, like you could go one round with anyone." Tojo stopped his whittling.

"Can I take that as a challenge?" Their eyes locked, fire brewing between the two men.

"Boys, boys, settle down or I'll be forced to make you both cry."

"General Saotome, Sir!" Both boys broke their staring contest to salute and stand in formation for their commanding officer.

"I have orders from the king to send a small group of my men to take down this menace in Krassmore village, and a small group I will send."

"Hey old man I was already given that assignment." Oga pointed to himself with a sense of pride.

"Yes, you were, but I was also told that you walked out mumbling to yourself without so much as hearing the rest of the orders." Saotome smacked Oga upside the head causing him to falter forward giving the ground an intimate kiss. "That's why I was called back from the front to organize all of you, honestly why in the world did I leave you in charge if you're not going to listen to a bloody thing anyone tells you!"

Oga sat on the floor looking away with his arms crossed across his chest, obviously upset at the situation; while Tojo laughed to himself as his comrade's immaturity.

"So what does that mean sir?" Tojo had now become quite interested in the conversation.

"It means, you idiot, that I will be selecting some of my best to go and deal with the target." Tojo's eyes sparkled with hope. "Don't get your hopes up too high I haven't made my final decision yet." Saotome lit a cigarette and took a hard drag.

"Aww come on, you know there's no one tougher than me!" Oga snorted at his statement, earning him a good punch to the stomach.

"Yeah, yeah save it for the line-up, I'll make my final decision today so until then don't hurt each other otherwise I'll have to make both of ya stay." Saotome looked at Tojo's hand. "What's that you got there?"

"A moose."

"Moose?"

"A moose."

"Oh, and why are you making a wooden moose?" Saotome took another long drag from his cigarette.

"If I don't get a jump on toy making for the holidays then I'll never get done in time." Tojo face was dead serious.

"A toy moose."

"Yes." Oga was still on the floor clutching his stomach so Tojo went back to carving the toy.

"I do need a break from the lot of you." Saotome walked out of the stables and into his training yard where he was to decide the group to go.

"Mind getting the hell off me!" Tojo's foot was now propped up on Oga's rib cage supporting his weight for more comfortable whittling.

"Aww come on, you make a good stool." Shavings were falling over Oga's face adding to his anger. Without warning he grabbed Tojo's leg and spun him around hitting him on the column of the stall making the horses to neigh in alarm.

"You fucken bastard!" Tojo turned and hit Oga square in the face, barely phasing him.

Oga returned with a knee to the ribs then kick to the temple. Tojo smiled wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, he grabbed Oga's arm and flipped him crashing through a water troth, and punching him in the gut. Oga felt his lungs almost explode with the force, but still he did not allow himself to black out, that would only mean he'd lose. Oga jumped back to his feet, the taste of copper filling his mouth with each cough. Both men stared at each other in amusement and hate before lunging at each other grappling, trying to establish dominance over the other; their heads so close to each other, baring their best demonic smile for each other.

"You whelp, the only reason you're a captain is because you're that royal pervert's friend!"

"You just can't take that I'm better than you!"

The horses in the stalls neighed and kicked at their pens trying to escape the furry of the two demonic men, before they brought the whole place down.

"What the hell is going on here!" A furious woman's yelling snapped the two men out of their fight. In the doorway to the stables stood Kunieda, second in command to the Red Tails, special maid's fighting unit.

"Nothing that concerns you woman." Tojo's words hit a nerve and thereby making this her concern. Kunieda began rolling up her sleeves and stomping over the two angry men.

"Stay back, this fight is between us!" Oga's voice was fierce full of hatred.

"Why not let her cut in Oga, you could use all the help you can get!"

"FUCK YOU!" Both pulled away in time to land a punch on each other's faces right in the jaw.

"Oga!" Kunieda covered her mouth as soon as the name escaped her lips. Tojo and Oga glanced in her direction before letting darkness overtake them; their bodies slumped to the floor and laid side by side face down.

Kunieda sighed at the site but allowed herself a small smile. "Oga, you push yourself way too hard." She walked out to find their leader but found him just around the corner of the barn.

"Saotome sir!"

"At ease, those two in there…are they done?" He took a long drag from his newly lit cigarette.

"If they're alive then I'd say so." She stood in a very commanding stance, not showing her softer side to the commanding officer.

"Guess I'd better go drag the morons back to the infirmary, can't have my best two on the verge of death on this new mission."

"I thought you were going to decided who was going…" She was cut off by his hand.

"I just told them that to test their skills, seems they're still too immature to be left unsupervised."

"So it was all a test right now?"

"Yep, and they took the bait, well they always do, they're so much like each other and yet to far apart." He took another drag. "They each have what the other lacks, and until they see that then there will be no improvement."

"I see, I always thought Oga was the stronger one and that's why he was the second in command." Kunieda looked away as she spoke of Oga.

"Heh, he's brutal I'll give him that, but he's unfocused; Tojo on the other hand is very focused but lacks brutality." Having smoked to the end of his cigarette he tossed it on the ground and started walking to the barn. "If I were you, I'd find another love interest, one that would actually see me." Without turning around to see the girl he waved her goodbye, leaving a very red and bewildered Kunieda screaming her protests at his statement.

Hilda was picking up the garden of a very large estate, she had just finished collected all of the fallen leaves that had scattered on the floor when a very vivacious little girl commanded her grandfather to climb the tree to get her kite down. Her duties had started as standard cleaning like all maids, however slowly she had been entrusted to care for the households most precious treasure, Kanzaki Futaba. Hilda was in the process of dragging the freshly bagged leaves to the incinerator when she heard a familiar noise, the sound of glass breaking and high pitched screaming and soon after her name was called. The very fed up blond woman sighed to herself and mentally asked herself how she could have agreed to this arrangement.

"_Come on now I don't have all day!" Hilda stood at a table full of fishermen and was quite irritated that they had yet to place an order despite having called her over four times._

"_Aww, don't be like that Blondie, we just get a little awe struck when you brighten our days with your lovely smile." The group laughed while Hilda stood and provided no such smile that he had spoken so highly about._

"_Well let me know if you smelly fish men are going to order something." Hilda walked away ignoring the men's cat calls and comments about her being an ice queen._

"_I'm afraid you'll never get a husband that way deary." Madam stood at the bar drying off some freshly washed mugs._

"_Husband?" Hilda filled some mugs with ale for a table that had been jumping up and down to get her attention earlier._

"_Yeah you know, a man to make a home with, or have a family with? Don't they have those where you come from?"_

_Hilda looked pensive for a while but it all made her head hurt and feel even fuzzier. Despite having told Madam of her mental state, the woman would always ask her questions that made her try and think of her past. Hilda didn't see it as a bad thing but in times like these where all the men wanted her attention, it was downright irritating._

"_Don't worry about lassie, you'll get those thoughts back soon enough, if not you'll find a mighty fine good man, then you'll see what I'm talkin' about." Madam gave her a wink before turning away to help a gentleman that stepped up to the bar. Hilda walked away to give the back table their round of ale before they set fire to the place._

"_Hey Hilda dear come here a second!" Hilda looked at Madam wave her over while still grabbing a stray hand heading straight to her cleavage. _

"_Aww come on now, if you don't want me to try the goods you should put them away." Said the scrawny looking sailor blowing her a kiss. Hilda decided the best reply was to squeeze his hand with almost brutish strength. "OWW HOLY SHIT SHE BROKE MY HAND!" Leaving the man in tears she walked to the bar._

"_Yes Madam?"_

"_Hildi, this lady here is from a nearby house and a very good friend of mine, seems her mother's quite sick and asking for someone to come and help around the house every so often; ya' interested?"_

_Hilda looked at the girl in question, she was a bit shorter and her hair was made into need braids; she never made eye contact and had her hands remained neatly folded over her perfectly white apron. Hilda was looking at every detail, every movement, every gesture the girl would make but she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for. _

"_I really hate to lose you as my bar maid but they're willing to pay top dollar for you and I know how you need the money; of course you can always come back when you're ready." Madam gave her a light slap on the back trying to nudge her to make a decision. _

"_Miss, it's my pleasure to meet you." The girl gave a polite courtesy. "I am from the Kanzaki household and we are in desperate need of a capable maid, we are willing to pay you any amount you desire if you are willing to come with me today." The girl gave a deep bow almost pleading for Hilda to agree. _

_Hilda took a deep breath and knew her answer; though she enjoyed hurling the rowdy men out of the tavern as a stress reliever she was more aware of the financial gain from this offer. Hilda accepted and was suddenly ushered out into an awaiting carriage by tall men in identically dark uniforms. _

Hilda's face looked every bit as irritated as she felt inside, how a household could be so turned upside down by such a small mistress. Just then a small high pitched shriek summoned Hilda to _that_ room. Having already finished with the leaves she left them by the furnace to be burned by the gardener, if he ever came back from his medical leave, and graciously bowed before her mistress.

"You called Miss Futaba?" A little girl sat in the middle of what appeared to be a play room wearing a very neatly frilly dress and her blond hair was perfectly made into two high pig tails. The little girl before her was a vision of angelic youth, rosy cheeked and eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Hilda! I want you to beat up this bastard here!" The little girl pointed her pudgy little finger at an even pudgier man.

"Futaba, you want the maid to beat up your grandfather?" The pudgy man groveled at the little girl's feet but was kicked in the face by the little mistress.

"Shut up old man! Hilda get to work!"

"As you wish little miss." Hilda didn't even bat an eyelash before she sent the old man flying across two rooms and out to the tea garden and finally landing in the koi pond. It seemed this little girl always commanded her to do some evil deed to this poor man, and yet the old man did nothing but dote on her. Hilda really liked this child, a real little devil indeed.

'_A fine bride for the young master'_

Hilda shook her head for a bit and wondered where that strange thought could have come from. She had no time to dwell on her fuzzy memories now, she had many chores to do before the arrival of their guests.

"Little miss, shall we go to your room and fix you up before your favorite uncle arrives?" The little girl who had been laughing in complete enjoyment at her grandfather's predicament turned to look at the servant and gave a sweet innocent smile.

"Yes Hilda, only if you go with me!" The little girl grabbed the servant by the hem of her dress and pulled her towards a room filled with every stuffed animal, doll, and toy imaginable. This little girl really lacked nothing, and yet all these beautiful play things went untouched, this little girl would much rather spend her time shortening her grandfather's life than play with just juvenile things. "Come brush my hair please! I want to look really pretty." The little girl sat at on the floor patiently waiting for Hilda to bring forth a small cosmetic case with a standing mirror so Futaba could oversee what Hilda did to her hair.  
"I want you to make me extra pretty today Hilda!"

"Yes little miss." Calmly Hilda continued to comb through the child's unruly hair and decided on twin pigtails with violet bows to match her lavender yukata.

"I have to look extra pretty today, 'cuz I'm going to see Uncle today and his future wife." The little girl's face lit up instantly when talking about her uncle. Hilda had come to learn few things from this household, one was that this little girl was granddaughter to the riches most powerful governor in Krassmore, the other was that despite this little girl having no parents around, she adored her Uncle." Without a second to spare, the herald at the front announced the Arrival of the 'young master.' Futaba could hardly contain herself and jumped up pulling Hilda with her to greet the visitor. There in the receiving room stood a very bored looking blond headed man with a lip piercing chain that connected to the piercing on his ear. Hilda had thought this was just a regular street thug, but dressed in such fine clothing he was unmistakably a royal guard.

"Uncle!" The little girl flung herself at his leg greeting him warmly and with such a sweet nature, Hilda wasn't sure this could be the same violent child as before. Hilda stood there watching the little girl climb all over the now very annoyed man who tried desperately to pry himself lose from her grasp.

"Oy, munchkin, where's the old man?"

"I made Hilda throw him up a tree!" The little girl replied with a swell of pride. The man turned to finally notice the presence of the new blond maid.

"So, you're the new maid huh?" He looked her up and down taking in all her voluptuous features. "Most definitely a nurse maid huh…this ones too old for milk though, but I might need to quench my thirst…" No sooner had the words left his mouth than a small delicate fist collided with the back of his head sending him to the floor with a large thud. Behind him stood a very angry and energetic red haired girl who looked like she'd been left out in the sun a little too long.

"Kanzaki…getting into problems already and we only just got here…you dog!" The little girl poked her uncle's cheek and determined that he was still alive but in another world, she looked up to the girl that had done this to her beloved Uncle.

Hilda was almost positive at any moment the little girl would command her to throw this young woman up a tree as well but to her surprise the little girl's face went from serious to that of pure admiration.

The young woman noticed the little girl and bend down to pat her head tenderly. "Oh so you must be the famous Futaba huh?" The little girl threw her arms around the girl. "Last time I saw you, you were so tiny, couldn't even walk yet."

"Are you going to be my auntie?"

"Yep, that's me kiddo! Just call me Yuka!"

Hilda continued to silently watch, these people were still just very curious to her. Still she couldn't help but think that there was something more here than meets the eye, she decided to let the thought go as another useless idea and dragged the unconscious man into another room.

"Wow, you're really strong!" the young woman marveled at the maid servant. "is what Futaba said true then?"

Hilda was confused. "Ma'am?"

"I mean did you really send the old man up a tree?"

"Yes ma'am, it was asked of me so I had to."

"NO WAY!"

"Yep, Hilda is the strongest girl ever! Come look." The tanned girl was in awe of the stoic maid servant and rushed to the backyard to look for the head of the household. Sure enough near the koi pond, up in the trees holding on for dear life was the portly old man crying for his special agents to get him down.

"Oi old man how'd you get all the way out here?"

"Aahh, Yuka how good to see you dear but please ask the blond servant girl there if she could give me a hand?"

The tanned girl turned to Hilda with the same eyes as the little girl had for her, Hilda just couldn't figure these strange people out.

"NO! You stay up there grandpa until I'm ready to deal with you again." Futaba crossed her small little arms and shooed all the agents away, leaving that poor up man up there until her moods demands otherwise. Hilda had had enough of these idiots for one day and decided to excuse herself to prepare dinner.

The one named Kanzaki finally had recovered and joined Yuka and the little miss in the garden to marvel at the brutish strength of the maid servant.

"Oye, you ever been trained?" The once unconscious visitor was not fully up and also marveling at the destruction of the blond. "I bet you'd make a perfect sparing partner."

"Sir, I have many chores to get to."

"Hey blondie, I said spar with me." Kanzaki took a fighting stand across from the nonchalant maid servant, and beckoned her with his fingers.

"Kanzaki, you're supposed to be in one piece today." Yuka was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently next to a marveling Futaba that just couldn't wait to see her idol against her newest friend.

"Sir, as you wish." Hilda stood sideways, waiting for her master to attack her, and when it was made clear to him that he was to initiate the fighting he lunged at her. He tried to land a punch toward her face but Hilda effortlessly caught his fist in her delicately small ones and rotate it ever so slightly then taking her free hand against his ribs she flipped him up over her head to land in a pile of leaves she had painstakingly taken all morning to collect.

"I apologize master, I will get the rake and clean this right up." Hilda left for the tool shed to once again rake up the leaves that scattered the floor; Yuka and Futaba stood bewildered yet again in amazement.

"You see! That's why I'm up here! She's a demon is that she is!" The head of the house hold proclaimed from his perch. Kanzaki once again out cold landed on his head and froze in place with his legs leaning slightly forward giving him the appearance of the character _he. _

"Wow, really amazing, she's so cool!" Yuka inspected the quick job Hilda had made and was exploding with energy.

"Wow, I thought Uncle was a lot stronger than that…" Futaba looked almost disappointed but decided that it was funny enough to be happy about.

When Hilda came back to finish her job Yuka ran up to her bouncing in place only inches away from her face. "I have to take you to my job at the castle; we could really use a new recruit like you!"

Hilda was puzzled and uncertain of what this job was.

"Castle job?"

"Yeah, you can be part of the Red Tails!"

"So you're going to ask her into the Red Tails all because she tossed this puny prick?" Everyone in the garden jumped in surprise to see a new guest had barged in.

"Oga Tatsumi! What are you doing here?" Yuka pointed and grabbed on to Futaba as if the new comer would explode at any moment and take them all with him.

The man in question just squatted next to the disgraced blond man still slumped in the pile of leaves. He poked at the fallen warrior for a bit and then laughed at the site.

"Man, you are a pitiful fighter." In an instant Kanzaki jumped back up to his full height ignoring the throbbing headache from his spar.

"What was that bitch!?" The blond flicked his nose with his thumb indicating he was as tough as they come.

"I was gonna ask you to join me but since you can't even stand up to a girl what's the point, I'll leave you to play with the other girls."

"My uncle is the strongest!" The little girl started pounding and kicking at Oga's legs; who was by now sizing up the blond maidservant that seemed innocent enough.

"Come on Kanzaki, you gonna let Oga get away with talkin' to ya like that?" The tanned girl was now just egging on any fight.

"Kanzaki! Now's your chance to prove yourself against that thug and do us all proud!"

"Shut it! All of yaz!" Kanzaki again took up a fighting stance. "Come at me with all ya got ass wipe."

Oga had a devilishly happy grin on his face. "With pleasure." Kanzaki again made the first move and took a swing at Oga who blocked perfectly and retaliated with a punch to the face and a kick to t he ribs sending him flying directly toward Hilda who didn't miss a step and set the now airborne master flying high along with his grandfather with a single kick to the gut. Kanzaki now hung doubled over a branch completely knocked out again.

"Kanzaki you bafoon! How are you going to take over the family if you can't even seem to beat that street thug!" Senior head was just ranting and threatening to disown his grandson if he didn't become stronger than everyone in the Akuma squad.

Yuka had by now grabbed the little girl and sat on the edge of the wooden platform of the house to watch the action unfold. Another servant had served tea and sweets while they enjoy the show. On the garden grounds there now stood only two, Oga and the blond maid servant.

"You do seem to have good reflexes I'll give you that, but how strong a fighter are you really?"

"So, you're willing to fight against a woman?"

"Tch, if Yuka was asking you to be in the Red Tails you obviously don't count as a woman."

"Well, then I won't gold back against you…Oga was it?" Hilda watched the man before her carefully, he wore a light sleeveless shirt with a simple breastplate for armor showing the muscles of his arms. She could see him tensing and flexing with every movement he made, even his stance seemed strong. This was a most invigorating opponent.

"I'll give you the first move bitch!" Without a second thought Hilda ran at him and managed to punch him square in the jaw sending the proud man to stagger back, without letting him react she rounded him and gave him a knee to the back now sending him staggering forward. Oga hit the ground on all fours spewing saliva from the assault.

"Is that all then?" Hilda for once had a small smile on her face, she just felt a rush of energy, a rush of power move through her; she could feel her body tense in euphoric excitement. Her whole body was being drawn into this fight, to this man.

"No way …am..I …done with you…" Oga stood up again and dropped his top armor that now seemed to be cracked in the back.

"Whoa! Shit, she cracked the Akuma armor!" Yuka managed to speak with a mouth full of cookies.

Oga punched low and anticipated that she would have jumped, quickly doing a hand stand sending his heel to collide with her ribs throwing her to the side. This make Hilda's pulse quicken, before she could even land he was ready with another punch that she was barely able to avoid. She could feel a rush of fighting energy, as if she was tapping into a new power source she had no idea she possessed. Hilda jumped back leaving a couple of feet of space before she seemingly flew toward him hitting him in the neck with her arm and throwing him across the yard against the brick wall. Oga slumped out of the crater he had created from the force of her attack and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand noticing she had been able to draw blood from him. Both parties stood ready to attack the other but still not making a move, their eyes locked on each other, trying to sense what the other was going to do next; both thinking the same thing:

'…_finally….a good match…'_

Oga rushed to the woman and tried to land a punch to her stomach but she reacted quickly and moved to the side leaving him open for yet another two fisted hit on his upper back sending him flying forward. Without faltering he turned and rushed her again this time deciding on faking right and hitting left but she blocked the first and dodged the second landing a kick to his chest knocking the wind out of him. Hilda walked up to his body and pressed her boot on his chest further squeezing any breath he may have still had out.

"Well you were just as disappointing as the master, but I do have to go now." Hilda gave her boot a bit more pressure before walking away from the man and returning to collect the leaves. Yuka ran up to her a second time and insisted that she join the Red Tails at the Castle, she went on to explain the squad was an all female team that worked alongside the Akuma Squad.

"Akuma Squad?" Hilda simply raised the visible eyebrow to emphasize her confusion.

"The squad with all boys of course," Yuka pointed to Oga who was now sitting with his legs and arms firmly crossed. "That's the second in command Oga Tatsumi, and the pretty boy up there is the fourth peon."

"I am not a peon you damn woman!"

"I'd pee on you…" Oga smirked at his lame attempt at a joke.

"Oye! Don't forget you let a girl mop the floor with you!" Kanzaki had finally jumped down to join Oga on the ground.

"At least I lasted a couple of rounds, besides I held myself back, I don't fight against women." Oga looked away with a smug look.

Hilda looked to the tanned girl that was now standing over Kanzaki marveling at the superb job Hilda had done on the guy.

"If I join your little club at the place, does that mean I can continue to fight against that dog there?" Hilda stood with her arms crossed over chest making her look even bustier than before, this of course didn't go unnoticed by the young Kanzaki and his grandfather who leered a bit more.

"WHO YOU CALLING DOG YOU STUCK UP BITCH!" Oga growled.

"Yep, you can spar with the whole team if you feel like it!" Yuka bounced in place again showing her delight at finding such a skilled candidate for her team.

"Oh great, I'm going to be seeing your devil face all day now?"

Hilda simply smirked and started to walk away. "You should start training if you want to stand a chance against me." She took the little miss into the house and told her it was time for a nap and after that she could play some more. Once the little girl was fast asleep, Hilda concentrated hard on the thoughts that swirled in her mind. That brief fight had made her so excited, so …alive…she just didn't have enough words to describe what she was feeling, just being around that man made her muscles twitch with energy. '_Just what is all this telling me?_' Hilda had to set aside her thoughts and command her body to calm down; she still had the rest of the day to go before she could pack and leave for her new job. At least this time her job would not have to include babysitting future gangster children; although she had to admit she would miss this little monster.

Hilda walked down the corridor heading to the kitchen to prepare the meals for the family, the day was disappearing fast and there was still much to do, and yet Hilda just could not concentrate on the day's work. Her body was still on edge, it was yearning for something, it needed a release, and she just didn't know what it was. Hilda was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed someone else rounding the corner and collided with what seemed like a brick wall.

"Watch where you're going demon woman!" She was surprised to see she had bumped into non other that the one called Oga Tatsumi. She had landed practically in his lap and was so close to his face she could feel his hot breath on her lips. She looked into his piercing onyx eyes and saw a mix of hatred, and power in them. Once again Hilda felt adrenalin flood her veins, her mind going blank and yet thinking a million thoughts a second, her body felt as if it was being pulled toward this man.

"…Worthy…" was the only word that could escape her lips before she closed the space between them and collided with his chapped lips, kissing him with a hunger that couldn't be satisfied. Through the crushing kiss she could feel his energy, his powerful fighting spirit making her body come alive and scream for more.

Oga was utterly surprised at her actions but couldn't help his own body react instinctively to hers; with his mind still blank he kissed her back matching the force further deepening the affection and sliding his tongue in her mouth; even then their fighting continued as their tongues fought for dominance. He wrapped on arm around the small of her back crushing her body against his and his other grabbed a fist full of hair pulling it slightly to gain better access to her delicious mouth.

Hilda wrapped her own arms around his neck gripping at his hair and clothes, anything that could further pull them together, her body again acting of its own accord began to rub against his chiseled chest, she repositioned herself in his lap and could feel his arousal through his pants. She couldn't stop herself from rubbing her heat against the hardened member earning her a low grunt from the man in her arms. She felt his hand suddenly grasp her rear giving her a tight squeeze and helped her grind into him a bit more. The friction was becoming too much and yet too little, she needed more, she needed to feel his flesh against her bare flesh. As if reading her mind his hand found its way into her dress and roughly cupped her ample bosom rubbing a callused finger across her hardened bud making her moan in delight against his mouth.

"HILDA!" The sounds of the little girl screaming for her snapped the two out of their trance and for a second they lingered still before pulling apart and giving each other a most disgusted look.

"You dare touch me dog!"

"Look who's talking bitch!"

For a second it would have seemed as though their match would continue right there in the hallway if the little hadn't called again and even louder than before.

"I'll just have to put you in your place next time lowly dog…"

Oga gave a devilish grin and watched her walk away readjusting his throbbing flesh in his pants. "We'll see who puts who in their place demon bitch."


	4. That's why

Big Trouble in Little Ekron

Ch. 4

A/N: That evil cat is still here… _ …_ ….I think it's plotting my demise, it already took the life of my oven mitt, and my bloved S3, what more does it want?

"Hey man, don't hog all the sake." Kanzaki sat on the veranda of his estate having a night cap of his own.

"Pft…don't drink like a little bitch and I'll let you have some."

"Hey you're in my house remember, so don't you be thinkin' you can disrespect me." Oga served himself yet another small cup of the rice wine and gulped it down with a satisfied smile.

"So where's the wife and the brat?"

Kanzaki looked a bit annoyed. "They're asleep in the kid's room, they like having slumber parties.

"Get you've been kicked to the curb."

"Shut up! So why you here in Krassmore anyway, you don't the castle unless you're on a mission."

"Yep, I'm supposed to look for some punk that's been beating the shit' out of the local officials."

"Man, that's embarrassing, if the locals are getting their asses handed to them but some punks then you know shits gone downhill." Kanzaki took another cup. "I wanna come with, while I'm here there aint no way imam let myself get stuck baby sitting, this'll give me a reason to run off for a bit, get in a fight for a change."

"No way, you got your duties here, isn't that why you took the time off?"

"Fine, then I suggest you go find lodgings at the local in."

"Man, why is everyone always so damn annoying."

"Well just think of it this way, with me you'll find the little shit head faster and the faster you're done, the faster you can go back to the castle and meet up with that blond bitch again."

Oga remained quiet.

"Oh come on, you didn't think she was a fine piece of ass?" Oga kept his silence. "Man, that's the only reason I lost the fight, I couldn't concentrate with how hot she was."

"Yeah, that's why." Oga scoffed.

"Fuck you!"

"Well you can always fight her fair and square again when you come back to the squad."

Kanzaki pondered this quickly and decided to just laugh off the challenge. The woman may be hot as a demon but she was just as dangerously tough.

"Nah, I'll let you challenge her, if you can beat her then I know I can beat her."

"Pft…wuss."

"You best look for a room elsewhere."

Hilda walked down the street late that night and counted the money in the envelope making sure she had been given the promised amount. It had only been hours since the overly happy tanned girl asked her to join her team of women fighters from the palace; much to the displeasure of that dog Oga Tatsumi. Hilda's whole body tingled with just the memory of the man, making her mentally reprimand herself at her lack of control; but still she could not forget the rough touch of his filthy hand roaming her body setting the skin he touched on fire. Again the blond scolded herself for allowing her mind to wonder to such a useless memory. She had been walking rather quickly and soon came to the edge of the town meaning she was not far from her destination. The moon was up high giving off enough light to see through the desolate town, it was late at night after all and no one respectable would be caught outside at this hour. In the distance she could hear the madam's tavern roaring with annoying men drunk with ale and making trouble for the poor lady. Hilda's stoic lips slightly curved up into an almost undetectable smile at the memory working in that disgusting place.

"Oy! …Hic…Blondie…" the worse part of walking through town was being seen at all, but Hilda by now had become an expert in ignoring these obscene men and walked on, just a little further down and she would be safe in the place she called home. "…heeeyy you …hic…bishhh…hic…I saaaidd cummere…." Hilda was just about ready to stop and give that drunken fool a piece of her wrath but a flash of pink stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hilda!" Hilda was greeted by a wide smile and cheeky eyes staring at her in the dark night.

"You shouldn't be out here Lamia." Hilda continued to walk and hid the view of her lips curling into a slight smile, happy that her friend had come to keep her company instead of those rowdy dogs.

"Aww come on you know I can handle myself!" The pink haired girl flexed her arm showing off the little muscle she had on her lanky arm. "Lil' ol' Lamia is no light weight you know?!" She walked proudly trying her best to display her tough exterior, unfortunately a rock in the road caused her to lose her balance and in the blink of an eye her face slammed into the floor.

Hilda rolled her eyes at the clumsiness of her friend and continued walking back to the doctor's house.

"HEY!" The girl dusted herself quickly and limped to catch up with Hilda again. "Why'd you leave me behind?" The blond simply smiled but said nothing to the huffing girl. "Family is supposed to look after each other you know!"

As soon as the words flew out of the pink girls mouth she turned beet red, even Hilda furrowed her brows at the girl's statement.

"Family?"

"Umm…you know well…we do live in the same house you know…al..al…although you don't live with us anymore…and even so you help us out…but you live there….but you don't but…you and me…umm…we're like sisters…I mean I see you as an older sister…I mean…umm…" The poor girl fiddled with her fingernails the whole time looking down at the ground as if the dirt would somehow make all the gibberish she was spewing come together and make sense.

"What is family?" Was Hilda's only real question, in fact that question had been burning on her mind for some time now; ever since Madam had suggested to find a _hus-band_ as she called it to make a family.

It was now Lamia's turn to be utterly confused, who on this planet had no definition of the word family? The girl thought this to be the more ridiculous question in the world, but the scientist in her rationalized that it must have been a loss in translation, surely there were family groups where ever she had come from. Lamia searched her brain for a way to explain the concept of family to her blond friend.

Hilda watched in even more wonder as the Pink haired girl's face contorted this way and that, for a moment, Hilda had thought the fall had given her some sort of spasm attack. The two girls remained silent the rest of the way back to the house, one was silently looking for the perfect way to explain an everyday concept and the other had forgotten all about the question and started wondering what she would be needing on her new trip. Before long the pair arrived at the threshold of the house of Dr. Forcas and casually stepped inside, Hilda looked to random areas of the house and noticed the little changes her wages had brought them, though in the dim moonlight it was hard to see the full renovation the small cottage had undergone and so decided that it would be best to look around in the morning. On her way to the bedroom she caught her first glimpse of the renovations, where once was a small pile of hey roughly stuffed in a make shift mattress and a tattered old sheet that the two girls had to share on the occasions that Hilda would come back to visit, there now were two comfortable single beds with lovely bed sheets; not only that but the room was now decorated with little knick knacks that no doubt meant a lot to the pink haired girl. Hilda stood between the two beds and wondered which one was designated to her.

"You can choose either one Hilda!" Lamia's cheerful voice ripped through the nighttime silence, she walked in holding a candle for light and already sporting a comfortable pajama set and a darling matching night cap with a cute teddy bear head charm hanging from the tip of the cap. It was endearing enough to make even Hilda shed her stoic mask for just a minute and giggle silently at the sight before her. "What's so funny?"

Hilda continued to giggle but replied through her fit. "Nothing it's just…that bear…"

"Wha?..." Lamia looked at the bear charm that hung over her shoulder and blushed a bit but decided it certainly was funny and giggled right alongside Hilda. Deciding it had still embarrassed her a bit revenge seemed to be the best option, so she looked over the room looking for some sort of way to even the score and besides, she still owed Hilda for leaving her after the fall.

Hilda had continued to giggle into a full fit of laughter and finally had to sit on a bed to clutch her stomach from the unfamiliar pain of laughter. Her mind still wondered how something that felt so good inside such as laughter could cause such a strong pain in her abdomen but then again there were many things in this life that she didn't understand apparently, she didn't have much time to dwell on her thoughts as a fluffy pillow collided with her face sending her backward on the bed. She sat up right away looking around at the intruder that would dare attack her when she was so comfortable and was stunned to realize the attacker was the non other than Lamia who still stood proudly armed with yet another fluffy pillow.

"What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?" Hilda cocked an eye brow at the clearly insane girl.

"Well the way I see it, I owe you two good hits! One for laughing and one for abandoning me when I fell earlier." The dim light of the candle on the night stand was bright enough to show the cheeky grin that adorned her face. "I already got you once so I owe you one more." Lamia gave a menacing step forward.

Hilda quickly assessed the situation, judging by her stance the idiot meant to attack, however being armed with a silly pillow hardly seemed like much of a threat, but seeing the amused look she deducted that this was nothing more than an attempt at _play time_. She decided to play as well and returned the sly smile and fished around behind her to arm herself as well.

"So, you've decided to foolishly challenge me," Hilda found ammunition in the form of stuffed bear. "And I won't let you get another hit in so easily." Her grin widened making the young girl frown slightly at the intense gaze Hilda gave her and was then powerless to dodge the bear that was crushed against her face sending to over the bed behind her to once again kiss the floor. Hilda stood to watch the girl twitching on the floor proud of her quick maneuver but then wondered if there was a possibility that she had hit the girl a bit too hard.

"You…think…that'll…stop me!" The girl jumped up on the bed and pointed a finger toward the blond opponent. "Prepare to die Hilda!" She crouched down and started grabbing everything within reach of her in a barrage of stuffed animals and pillows. Hilda dodged and moved swiftly either deflecting the projectiles or grabbing them in mid air and throwing them back at the assailant.

"TAKE THIS!" Lamia threw a large rag doll that attached itself on Hilda's face muffling whatever rant Hilda had tried to fire back. Hilda grabbed a frilly furry long pillow and tossed it hitting the girl in the stomach and wrapping around enough to trip her balance. The two were about to start the second round of pillow attacks but were interrupted when someone cleared their throat rather loudly getting their attention. Both girls looked to the doorway to see a small blue gooey figure standing in his own night cap with a little skull charm hanging off the tip.

"Oh I hope I didn't disturb your sleep in the middle of the night." The doctor walked in and picked up a couple of hazardous items that had been tossed on the floor and put them back on the desk in the corner, he looked from one girl to another and then motioned to Lamia to come closer. When the girl did as she was told he gave her a good smack on the head. "Well good night, and I do mean good night." And with that he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

The two girls quickly settled down and got into the bed they had been standing on, still giggling at random when they locked eyes.

"This is what family is."

Hilda mulled that in her head for a bit but was puzzled as to why it was said.

"You asked what family was."

This was still a puzzle to Hilda. "So family is fighting with plush toys and being yelled at?"

"Yep." Hilda laughed quietly. "And much more! Being happy together, sharing moments, being comfortable with each other."

"So we are sisters?" Hilda still processed the new information and with the night being so dark she missed the slight blush on the girl.

"Yep, two girls from the same family, sisters."

And so for the rest of the night Hilda had something new to think about, sleep didn't come easy but she still had to get up early and head for the castle for her new job venture with the Red Tails.

It was bright and early in the morning and Oga was already roaming the streets looking for the one that had beaten the local authorities. He had already had a long conversation with the little piss ants that had first sent the report to the palace. In Oga's opinion they looked weak enough to be taken by the local village elder, no wonder a small time kid was busting their balls. The injuries did look pretty frightening though, no doubt the kid had some background in fighting. Oga's muscles twitched in anticipation for a good fight, the local weren't able to take such a beating but he was no beginner and with every hour that passed Oga craved a good fight more and more.

"Oye, Oga, Did you talk to the authorities?" Kanzaki caught up with him after all and true to his word was gonna stick close for a chance to fight.

"'Yeah, said it was tough blond; aint you got somewhere to be with your fiancée?"

"She's hanging out with the kid, so you have nothing to fear, I'll protect your sorry ass." Kanzaki gave him a smug smile making Oga smirk with anger.

"Well just don't get in my way, no way I'm getting you down from anything a second time."

"Shut up!"

"You gonna make me?" Kanzaki took his hands out of his pocket and took a swing at Oga's face but Oga being the seasoned fighter dodged it effortlessly and turned back to punch him right in the gut. "Man, being home is making you weak."

"Fuck you!" Kanzaki recovered quickly and took another swing at Oga while he laughed maniacly this time he was too quick for Oga to dodge and got him right in the nose. "Huh, I made and improvement."

Oga didn't retort except with a swift punch to his rival's chin; Kanzaki kicked the demon fighter getting him right on his side, Oga grabbed his leg and twisted it making Kanzaki twirl in the air while being tossed aside to roll on the ground.

"I'm going enjoy improving your face." Oga grabbed Kanzaki by the skull and drove his face through the window of the local tavern.

"What the hell's going on here!" Madam ran out screaming like banshee assessing the damages to her establishment. "Who the fuck are you two pin heads?"

Oga ignored the woman and started to walk away sure that he had won the fight, but an air born stool crashing into his back told him otherwise.

"Oye! You're not leaving so soon are you?" Kanzaki stood in the window sporting fresh blood all over his face from the last move.

"Hmph, should've stayed down." Kanzaki jumped out the window also ignoring the plump woman screaming at the both of them for ruining her tavern so early in the morning. The two fought, gaining the attention of many locals who gathered around placing bets to Madam who had now started screaming for takers on bets. Even the local guards were putting in their bets, astonished at the level of brute force the King's guardsmen had. The two men looked equally matched and equally worn down, lips were cut eyebrows bloody, eyes almost swollen shut and more than likely broken bones in a few places. Kanzaki kicked Oga with such force to send him flying through the wall of the local bakery and into the glass display case.

"Had enough cream puff?" Kanzaki huffed while Oga got back on his feet.

"We're just getting started." Oga wiped some custard that had spilled on his head when a loud whistle got the attention of everyone around.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing here?"

Kanzaki and Oga both had a look of disbelief when before then stood none other than Hilda. "I go home for a night and the sewer rats destroy everything."

The two guards that had been placing bets ran to her and tried their best not to show the fear they obviously felt for her.

"You better watch your tone bitch!" Hilda just looked at the two that been fighting and ignored the weak little soldiers.

"Yeah, these are the King's guards and they really won't go easy on you like we did."

Kanzaki and Oga looked to each other, to the blond woman, and to the soldiers. Finally after a few seconds it was Kanzaki that finally made the connection and spoke up.

"Wait, was this the punk kid that was terrorizing the village?"

The soldiers instantly flustered and were too embarrassed to really answer; luckily the towns folks were there to clarify for them.

The baker walked out of his ruined shop and glared at all the guards. "Those two good for nothing soldiers just walk about this place like they own everything and don't' do shit, it's that there maiden that's been keeping these two in line for us town folks."

"Yep, the maiden kicked their asses all over this town and I'd pay to see that again." Madam puffed out her chest going to stand next to the beautiful Hilda. "And if you two King's guards are gonna come and defend these two sorry limp dicks then I'm sure Hilda here will teach both of you a good lesson too!"

Oga had just been observing from his spot by the bakery eating a croquette that had been liberated from the broken display case. After carefully analyzing the situation he finally came to a conclusion.

"Wait, so you two trained soldiers wrote to the king about a blond menacing kid that had taken you guys by surprise and nearly killed you guys?"

Again the soldiers were beyond embarrassed to admit to them that they had indeed been bested by a mere woman. One of the soldiers slowly nodded his head in agreement to Oga's statement but kept his eyes glued to the floor in shame.

Oga and Kanzaki looked to each other again and suddenly laughed. The whole crowd all looked at each other as well as the guards wondering what was so damn funny about the whole situation. Even Hilda grew just a bit worried they may have hit each other hard enough to cause damage to their no doubt pea sized brains.

"Umm…sir…do you need to…" The soldier with the least damage came closer to the two laughing soldiers wondering if they'd gone mad but he was caught off with his hand.

"We believe you…" He continued laughing but eventually when trying to stand up a bone caused his laughter to subside into a fit of pain. "Soldier, go back to training and we'll send you two fresh cadets to relieve you for the time being.

"But sir…"

Oga grabbed another couple of croquettes keeping a firm gaze on the woman. Kanzaki told the townspeople to get back to their miserable daily lives and ordered the other soldier to return to his post till the replacement arrived.

"Sir, you're still going to replace us?" The soldier looked absolutely terrified of the whole situation.

"You little shit head, you gotten beaten by a woman all over town, lost the respect of your entire town and from the looks of it you can't even stand on your own." Kanzaki picked at his ear with a very bored expression.

"But sir the woman…she's…."

"The newest member of the Red Tails." The soldier froze in place at Kanzaki's last words. "Hey Oga, don't forget she's the one you have to take back to the castle and explain it all to Saotome, I'll be back for the challenge soon."

Oga had been quietly assessing the whole situation from a distance, his mind racing with simple minded thoughts, but still never breaking eye contact with the woman. Hilda returned the look with equal ferocity not even noticing that Madam had been talking her ear off the entire time.

"Oh my deary, you're going to have a tough road ahead of you in the Red Tail's squad." Madam finally got through to Hilda snapping her out of her thoughts. "Watch out for that lecherous King alright." She gave Hilda a wink and gave her a strong slap on the ass to get her moving toward Oga.

"I'll visit again Madam." Hilda was still bewildered by the slap on her rear and found nothing else suitable to say to the woman but took the hint and walked up to Oga. Standing so close to him she could see how beaten up he was, small wounds covering his fists and face; his lip had been cut and small drops of blood ran down his chin; she just couldn't get her heart to stop beating so fast. "Get moving sewer rat."

Oga scoffed still not breaking eye contact with the woman, his blood began to boil when he noticed her closing the distance between them. "And why do you think I'd waste my time taking you anywhere?"

Hilda narrowed her eyes and gave him a wicked grin; her small hand grabbed the front of his armor and pulled him down to be close enough to feel each other's breath. Hilda slowly closed her eyes as she leaned in further to slowly lick the trickle of blood from his chin up to his lips and then released him to make her way out of town.

"That's why."

A/N: So there you go another chapter, again I apologize for the long wait but writer's block + work + school work + health of Mr. Burns = one very tired author. I'll try and update as fast as possible, I know many of you are waiting for this to really start heating up and I will deliver ….in due time…. ;) Good bye for now and please review.


End file.
